Game or not?
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: The game was simple, each child had a chain who ever wore the heart whole did the dare. They had to complete the dare or forfeit a turn.  The person  that isn't wearing the chain has control over stopping the dare. No one else.
1. Chapter 1

_To understand this story we must first know the basics:_

_This is a story of two people. Two people who knew each other better than they knew themselves._

_This is the story of two lovers who together p_a_ssed the limits of love and obsession, who played a game that became their very reason for living._

_To understand this love, we must begin at the beginning go on till we come to the end, and then stop._

It all started with...

**two children. A necklace and a funeral.**

A young boy whom had just turned ten years old, walked into his mothers study. He could tell instantly that the woman had been crying, it made him sad to think about it.

"Mother?" he had said it so quietly, his mother had not heard him.

"Mother?" he repeated

The woman looked up from the letter she had been reading, her eyes were bloodshot with traces of tears in them. Her normally elegant hair was wildly covering her face from any unwanted sun light.

In spite of her tear stained face, and her unhappy morning, Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her only child.

"Draco darling, come."

Draco hurried over to his mother and hugged her adoringly. "Why are you sad?" He asked her.

Narcissa held him tighter, breathing in his typical grassy smell. He had been flying.

"I'm afraid a dear friend has died today, and I have just received a letter to attend her funeral."

"Don't be sad mother." he had said it as a statement but it sounded as if he were begging.

Narcissa ran her hand through his hair. "My darling, such a sweet boy. I have something for you."

she opened her desk draw and pulled out a small silver necklace.

The boy eyes opened wide as his mother clasped it around his neck. "You will meet someone Draco, someone that with just one look you will know that you never meant to live with out her, and when you meet her, you will give her your heart, an she in turn, hers. And you will always find each other no matter what."

Draco took the necklace in his hand it was a pure silver heart no inscription, nothing. "Thank you."

"It is your heart to give away Draco, but choose wisely for once it is gone, you may never get it back." With those words Narcissa Malfoy stood and walked to the door. "Your father is away, I must make preparations for the funeral." She said.

"I'll go with you mother." Draco told her, without really knowing why.

Of course a funeral was not the kind of place a ten year old boy would like to go with his mother, he was to young to take in all the grave stones around him, and the desolate people covered in black from head to toe, but Draco had been brought up to know that if his mother needed him, he should be there. No exceptions.

So Narcissa and Draco walked along the beautiful bright summer grass to where the ceremony was being held.

Draco stood beside his mother with his hands behind his back, staring at the coffin of the woman he knew nothing about. A very wise muggle lady. Was all his mother had given away about this woman. Draco looked up from his thoughts very suddenly, and though years later when asked he could never explain what made him look up in that moment, all he could say about it was that in that instant when Grey met Brown; he knew his life had changed forever.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was exhausted, and sad very very sad. Today was the 14 of June, and her aunt Jean's funeral.<p>

Though Hermione wasn't wearing Black, she knew that she was one of the saddest people in that graveyard. Aunt Jean had been her mothers sister, and her, Hermione's closest relative.

Hermione berried her head in her father side, reaching for his hand. She would haver preferred her mother, but since Jean had passed Lizzy Granger barely registered her daughters existence.

Together the family of three watched the funeral end and when it did, Hermione's eyes wondered around the people attending, a startling Silver met Hermione's gaze, she frowned the boy was standing next to a very elegant looking lady, but they were dressed in odd looking clothes, and the boys hair was white blond and slicked back with what looked to be quite a lot of gel. There was something that drew Hermione to him, something... magical. The young girl rolled her eyes at herself, but before she knew what she was doing she was walking towards him, only half surprised to find he was doing the same.

"Hello." The children said at the same time.

"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl said, holding out her hand as she had been taught.

Draco accepted, smiling. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Why... why are you sad?"

He hadn't meant to ask, it had just slipped, but it felt like something he should ask. Hermione frowned but replied anyway.

"My auntie has died." She replied, tears in her eyes again.

"Don't be sad, look." Draco pulled his new chain out from under his robes, over his head and placed it over hers.

Hermione gaped, and Draco's eyes widened, his mothers words reciting themselves in his head.

"Mm maybe you could let me have it back sometimes?" He asked nervously.

Hermione glared, you don't give something just to take it back a second later. "How much is it worth to you?"

"It's priceless." Draco told her.

"I meant, what would you do for it." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Draco's response was instant. "Anything."

Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hair, and a sly smile was on her face. "Walk into a grave." She said.

"fine." Draco said, walking to an open and empty grave.

Hermione laughed. "I meant that one." Draco looked back at her to see her pointing to her left, were another funeral was taking place. He gulped.

"Well? Game or not?" She asked, dangling his chain from her middle finger.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Game."

To say Draco was in trouble after that, would have been the understatement of the century.

He was dragged away by his mother, whispering harsh but understandable things, "No, flying, no magic, no elves, no nothing. Such disrespect Draco, is not tolerated, wait until your father..." Narcissa rambled on furiously. But Draco had stopped listening by now.

His mother pushed him into her limo. "Do not move, until I get back." She snapped, slamming the door behind her.

"Well done!"

Draco jumped when he heard Hermione's voice from the other side of the door. He opened the window to see a grinning Hermione, he smiled back.

"I'll get you for that." Draco told her menacingly.

"I'm sure." Hermione replied handing him the necklace.

Draco looked at it, it wasn't he same as before. _Hermione _was written on once side of the heart and _Draco_ was on the other.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him nervously. "What...nothing it just happened!"

Draco studied her, of course she was muggle, so that was no reason why his necklace would suddenly engrave it's self.

"I wonder?"

The boy watched as his new friend pulled at the heart, and was fairly surprised to see it brake into two pieces.

"Its breakable." She told him.

"I can see that. There you can have your name if you want." He said holding up her piece.

"I'd rather have yours... to remember." She answered shyly.

Draco laughed. "Okay, but first." Draco pushed the necklace together to make it whole again, and put it back around Hermione's neck. "You have until June 14th of next year to find me again and give me my half. Game or not?" He smirked.

Hermione's eyes widened, she looked from the heart to Draco and back, Narcissa got into the limo and motioned the driver to pull away.

Draco and Hermione never broke eye contact. Until she as almost out of sight. Worriedly Draco strained to see her, and shouted "Game or not Hermione?"

He was almost out of earshot when the girls reply reached him. "GAME."


	2. Chapter 2

**The in-between.**

The game was simple, each child had a chain who ever wore the heart whole did the dare. They had to complete the dare or forfeit a turn. The chain switched owners after each completed dare.

The person that isn't wearing the chain has control over stopping the dare. No one else.

It had taken Hermione Granger six months to track down Draco Malfoy.

Though Lucius Malfoy was very shocked to find a muggle child sleeping at the gates of his estate in Wiltshire, in south west England.

Never the less Lucius excepted Hermione into his home with such delicacy that only a father would show.

And with a letter to her parents, Hermione stayed the summer at the Malfoy Manor. That summer was spent with Hermione and Draco driving Mr and Mrs Malfoy up the wall, with dares and the punishments that came after them.

When their letters arrived. Things only got worse.

"Please children, focus on studying and leave the dares till Christmas." Lizzy Granger begged the two eleven year old s as they boarded the train.

"I do not what to hear of you getting expelled because of random falls or broken walls." Narcissa added narrowing her eyes at both children.

"Yes mother." The children said respectfully.

The two walked to a empty compartment and sat down. Draco pulled the chain off and passed it to Hermione. Laughing.

As the two got older the dares became more reckless.

"I dare you to look at the basilisk eyes though a reflection." Draco said one night while they sat in front of the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"Game." Hermione grinned. "But you have to help Harry and Ron with the clues while I'm out."

"Game." Draco sighed rolling his eyes and taking the chain from her as she stepped into the bathroom.

Third year was no better.

It was a Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw match. Draco was looking for the snitch as all good seekers are meant to do.

And Hermione was there as always watching, and reading since flying really didn't appeal to her much. However there was one thing Hermione loved to do.

Draco had just spotted the snitch when something else came zooming passed his ear. He caught it in his left hand. It was his chain. Draco rolled his eyes, and searched for Hermione in the crowed, she was no where to be found, but he obeyed anyway.

"And there goes Draco Malfoy for Slytherin after the snitch! Looks like he's almost got it...! Wait a minute, what the hell is he doing? You bloody wanker-! Ouch, sorry professor. Draco Malfoy, is standing on his broom lady's and gentlemen, a move last seen at a Harry Potter match not long ago, but wait, what the fuc- ow! Malfoy is spreading his arm and he's

Oh my pretty Merlin! Draco Malfoy has pushed himself off his broom! He's free-falling on to the pitch! Stupid bugger, get this his got the snitch!"

Commentary aside Draco wasn't hearing much except for his own heart beat. With the snitch clasped in one hand and his heart in the other he closed his eyes and waited for Hermione to call off the dare before he hit the ground, no one else could do it. It had to be her that saved him, and she would he knew. She always did.

Fourth year was when things started to go a bit … wrong?

"Krum has asked me to the ball." Fourteen year old Hermione laughed as she twirled her wand around her fingers.

Draco's eyebrow shot up. He would be damned if he'd admit wanting to ask her. So he did the next best thing.

"Game?"

Hermione stopped her movements, and glared at him. "That's not fair."

"I ran around the pitch naked, Granger, it's fair." Draco snapped. "Game or not?"

Hermione hesitated. That never happened Draco noted.

"Or you could just forfeit your next turn, I don't mind." He told her sweetly.

If looks could kill... "Game." She snapped. And pulled the chain from her pocket. "We won't speak to each other for a year!" She regretted it as soon as she had said it, but she wasn't about to take it back.

Draco was silent. A look of pure hurt ran over his face but he pushed it away firmly.

"_Game." _He said snatching the chain from her hand._  
><em>It was the longest year of their lives. Their friendship was a secret, but everyone could tell that something was terribly wrong with the two.

It was only a year later that the necklace changed hands, Hermione had been in the common room with Harry when a black eagle she knew only too well flew on to her lap.

Harry watched with wide eyes as his friend opened the envelope pulled a necklace over her head and left the room without a backwards glance!

She had of course ran all the way to the Slytherin entrance only to find, Draco leaning against the wall smirking.

"Long time no see." He said, walking towards her.

"Kiss me." Was Hermione's reply.

Draco laughed and pulled her to him gently. "Is that an order? I don't follow orders Mione."

".You."

He pulled her so close she could feel his breath on her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck.

"_Game."_

When he kissed her it was passionate, it was magical, it was what only years of strange and secret friendship could do. It was.. never to be repeated. They thought together.

Again the school noticed the change, but nothing was made of it. As is natural in a school with so many students, the unimportant things are spoken of for days. And the important things are ignored.

Therefore Draco and Hermione lived their sixth year calmly keeping the dares small. Being apart for a year, even if you see each other every day, had changed something in the relationship.

But of course being who they were, they ignored change and acted as if everything was the same. They spent their summer after sixth year together, in Paris, to the shock of their friends who had just now been let in on the secret friendship.

So when seventh year began, they were as close, if not closer than ever. And the dares? They were bigger, better and even more shocking than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**7th year.**

Hermione pulled her long hair into a ponytail, let herself literally, flop onto the sofa in her common room to think, and thinking really was what Hermione Granger did best.

Of course any other witch her age who had just been made head girl, would be thinking too.

Though Hermione was thinking about her last dare rather than the perks being Head-girl would have.

Draco, the incredible bouncing ferret had dared her to skip out on the first two days of school; however he hadn't counted on Hermione daring him to stay with her while she skipped. Resulting in neither of them having anyone to cover for them, when they finally arrived two days late to the castle, they were in big trouble.

Hermione lost herself in her memory.

* * *

><p><em>They had arrived on September 3rd through the Headmaster's fireplace. Which was the only way into the castle for outsiders. <em>

_Draco was the first to walk out of the Green flames._

"_I cant belie we did it." Hermione said as soon as Draco doused the flames. _

"_And you said it couldn't be done." Draco laughed, taking her hand._

"_Actually I said we..." _

"_Ahem." _

_The two students looked up to see Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a rather amused smile forming on his face._

"_...would get caught." Hermione finished_

"_Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, always a pleasure. We have been expecting you, though I must admit I was expecting you on the train." Dumbledore laughed._

"_Professor we apologise we had-"_

"_A dare to complete?" Dumbledore asked cutting Draco off._

_The two teens stared at him in awe. Of course HE would know, he knew everything, no use lying to him._

"_Yes, sir."The two said together._

"_It is a shame you two could not make it for the feast, the school is anxious to meet their head-boy and girl this year." _

"_We made Heads?" Hermione asked excitedly before she could stop herself._

_Dumbledore nodded affirmative. "But I'm afraid your heads of house do not agree, you absence has some how tarnished you record." The headmaster told them gravely. "But not to worry I'm sure your punishment wont interfere with you work load. Much. Now away to bed. Tomorrow is a long day, Forks will show you the way!" _

_Draco and Hermione took this as a dismissal and followed the phoenix out of the room._

_Once in the Heads dorms Hermione was the first to go to her room. She didn't really notice any of the decorations since she was too busy thinking about all the trouble they were in._

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed and picked up her book from the table. Yes, what they did, Draco and She it was a game, but it was so much more than just a normal game they had made up as children, to them it was a way of life. Passionate, reckless and dangerous. Made especially for them.<p>

They had found themselves way before their destiny were written out. Before Hermione was part of the Golden trio, before Draco was the Slytherin prince, wasn't it only fair that they should be allowed to live their life's to the fullest, actually living instead of going through the motions?

Breaking passed the limits holding them back?

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'your being melodramatic, Granger.' She said to herself. Her hand of its on accord reached to touch her half of their sheared heart. The half that read _Draco._

Soon Draco would come in and hand her his half, and it would be her turn to do something to highly amuse Draco Malfoy. She smiled fondly, already thinking of at least ten dares she would have Draco do after hers.

The newly appointed head-boy walked in to the common room as Hermione was just tucking in to the fifth chapter of her book.

"Granger, you are such a book-worm." The blond said, rolling his eyes at her.

Hermione looked up, startled. "Well hello to you too. At least I know how to read, unlike some." She snapped, turning back to her book. It was a silly thing to say really since she knew Draco loved to read just as much as she did. He was just quiet about it.

"Whatever."

Hermione looked up from her book again. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Draco replied sitting down next to her, and pulling her over so her head was on his lap.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked again, letting herself relax.

"I... Nothing, just no dares for a month." He said quietly, though it was more of an order. He passed her his part of the chain, and together they watched it blend together making it's self whole.

"But..."

"Game or not, Hermione?" Draco asked rather rudely.

"Game." The witch sighed, curling herself around him, "No more than a month." She added.

"Deal."

It was the so boring without the dares, Hermione had read thirteen books. She was actually thinking of climbing a wall of her own accord, so when the 30th rolled around, she ran into Draco's room without over thinking it.

"Game or -" She cut herself off. Draco was not alone.

Hermione couldn't tell who was under Draco's Green comforter, and she didn't really care. She stood stubbornly waiting for Draco to open his eyes, which didn't take to long.

"Mione, what?" Draco's eyes flashed with recognition.

Hermione said nothing, turned her back and walked briskly out of the room. She knew he would follow, he always did.

"Hermione." Draco called, stopping to stand in front of her bedroom door.

"Is that why you gave me that dare?" She growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What? -no-"

"So I would be out of the way, so you could shag your little-"

"It's not like that." Draco interrupted.

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"Damn it Draco, do you even like her?"

Draco stood completely still for a moment. That hesitation was all Hermione needed.

"Pansy's nice." Draco concluded.

Hermione moaned in frustration "Will you see her again?" She asked.

"No." Draco's answer was instant.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." She said grinning wildly, she threw the chain at him.

"Never see her again." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her as if trying to analyse every single word she said and what it meant. Hermione didn't know if he found any useful answers but she was happy in a way she knew she shouldn't be when the word left his mouth a few seconds later.

"Game."

Draco's next dare for Hermione was anything but sweet he made her walk to breakfast wearing Slytherin robes and her bra over it. But she didn't mind, Pansy hadn't come back to their dorm for a whole two weeks, Mione wondered how long it would last till Draco found another plaything, this shouldn't both me. She thought to herself, as she sat down at her table, grimacing as Ron stared openly at her red bra.


End file.
